Searching
by Squall-is-Cool
Summary: Sprinting through a forest...terrified...searching.He was trying to find her...it's been four hours...is there still hope.


Another one-shot, what I am best at. Well enjoy I hope.

* * *

His sprint through the woods ended abruptly as he entered a clearing. Three bonfires unlit and a burnt out abandoned car were the only remnants of Galbadian soldiers to have ever have been there. He spun around in a circle every direction looked the same, every direction was as good as any other and every direction was annoyingly absent of life. "Rinoa!" he shouted frustrated, terrified and angry with himself for letting her out of his sight when he had had a feeling something wasn't right.

He had been running as fast as he could through the massive forest for what seemed to him to be near half a day though he knew it was much shorter a time than that because he had started his search at half past seven, the light was just fading into the gloom of summer's last night. Despite the length he had run he was feeling far from tired, his sprinting was becoming faster as he was becoming more urgent in finding Rinoa. He was numb; he couldn't feel his booted feet hit the forest floor, or the cuts and bruises he had acquired through his search. All he could feel was the pain and guilt, the fear and anger. He had gained many small cuts one of which was on his right cheek from branches he had failed to duck, swerve or jump over fast enough or quite at the right time.

He chose a path and began running again at top speed daylight was fading, his time was running out, he had to find Rinoa before night fall he couldn't leave her out here on her own. Not in a forest so dark, so dangerous yet apparently so deserted. Every minute that passed added to the mounting gloom and emotion in Squall's heart and the surrounding night...

Every time she moved a searing pain shot through her leg. She wanted Squall to be with her, she was frightened. In the gloomy evening light she could see a figure walking slowly towards her whether unknowingly or not he was still approaching her. She recognised him immediately as a Galbadian soldier by the arrogant strut he was walking. "Squall, help me" a whispered sob escaped her.

Then as if he heard her she saw Squall's gunblade swing out from beside the path cutting the man's legs in the forward swing killing him as he brought it back. The soldier fell to the ground with a thump; paying no heed to him Squall sheathed his gunblade, only one thing was on his mind 'Rinoa.'

"Squall!" She shouted struggling to stand with the excruciating pain. Squall ran towards her, she was only 50 metres away, a few seconds and even that was too long for him. For the first time during his search he slowed to a jog three metres in front of Rinoa. Upon reaching her he leant down, their lips touched gently as they kissed. Squall was vaguely aware of her arms round his neck but being this close to Rinoa always affected him greatly. Their lips parted and Squall hugged her tightly whispering, "Thank god you're alright".

The stars were just appearing weakly in the night sky when Squall rather reluctantly pulled away "Are you alright?" Rinoa wanted to nod but answered "I...I think I've sprained my ankle." Squall nodded "Do you think you can walk with my help? It's just Garden's a mile and a half away and we still have to get out of this forest." Rinoa nodded to his relief there was no way in hell Squall was going to leave her here on her own even if it was to get help.

Wrapping his arm around her waist her right hand gripping his right shoulder behind his back they set off at a slow walk through the foliage, dodging the trees in silence. "What time is it?" Rinoa asked quietly, Squall nodded to his left wrist, she lifted his sleeve to read 11:30. "Wow I've been out here for ages, when did you start looking for me?"

"7:30" his reply was short, he then added "It's a big forest" defensively.

"I know that's why it surprises me."

The moon shone balefully on the leaves and branches, shining silver. Rinoa sighed in contentment, despite the sharp pain every time her foot touched the floor, she was with Squall and she was safe...

* * *

I know the quality of writing fades as it gets further into the story like all my work, I don't know why it's not like I lose interest or anything. I've got stories on fictionpress as well but there under the name of passion-4-writing.


End file.
